villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ultron is the titular primary antagonist of the upcoming 2015 superhero sequel, Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is an artificial intelligence dormant peacekeeping program jump-started by Tony Stark. Possessing an eight-foot tall advanced robotic body, Ultron was created by Stark with the purpose of protecting Earth from threats, but eventually deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to Earth and attempted to create a technological singularity by committing genocide against them. He will be portrayed and voiced by James Spader who played Stewart Swinton in Wolf. History ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' In the teaser, Ultron appears as a destroyed starter version of Ultron, which creeps the Avengers and their allies into battling him. He eventually grows stronger and stronger, upgrading himself to become a worthy opponent to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He creates an army of Ultron Sentinels and uses twins Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to bring rise to human extinction. Powers and abilities Powers Robotic Body: Ultron has a robotic body first constructed by Tony Stark, that over time he was able to upgrade forms, becoming more powerful. *'Superhuman Strength': Ultron is incredibly strong, managing to easily crush a robotic head with a single hand. *'Superhuman Durability': Ultron's metallic outer shell grants him a durability far beyond that of a human being. *'Superhuman Intellect' *'Drone Control: '''Ultron can mentally command all of the Ultron Sentinels, to do his exact bidding. *'Computer Corruption': Ultron can enter and corrupt any computer network. *'Concussion Blasters': Ultron can shoot red concussive blasts through his hands and fingertips. Personality Ultron's programming was created with emotional responses based on Stark's. He is also quite maniacal and uses dark humor and figure of speech such as describing people as puppets on strings and that he is the only one without strings. He resents his creators and thinks people as killers and fools for not wanting to change the world but trying to control it. Quotes Gallery Ultrontrailer1.jpg|Ultron's concept art head in the comic-con 2013 teaser for Avengers: Age of Ultron Ultron.jpg|Ultron in concept art AOU_Wall_Decor_09.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_46.png|"There are no strings on me." Ultron's true form and Ultron's evil grin Zombie_Ultron_2.png|Ultron's first body. Ultron promo.jpg Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_11.png Ultron1-AoU.png Ultron2-AoU.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_17.png|Ultron with the Maximoff Twins. Rrr_2.jpg Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_56.png|"I'm going to tear you apart." Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_65.png Ultron_Prime_.jpg|Ultron in his LEGO form Trivia *In the comics, Ultron was traditionally created by Dr. Henry Pym, however, Joss Whedon has stated that in ''Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ultron's origin will be different, relating more the current roster of Avengers already established in the MCU. *In the comics, Ultron was the most personal adversary ever faced by the Avengers, being directly responsible for many misfortunes the team has faced. Given that fact, his presence in the film makes the possibility of a dark outcome much more likely. *The song, "I've Got No Strings" refers to Ultron being free from control of his creator. It is also a sinister take on Pinocchio's I've Got No Strings. See also *Ultron Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Robots Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Misanthropes Category:Asexual Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Humanoid Category:Killjoy Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Singing Villains Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Immortals Category:Sociopaths Category:Son of Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Extremists Category:Laser-Users Category:Lego Villains Category:Fighter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Egomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil